An Alice User
by oceanblue19945
Summary: After investigations,we have arrive with the conclusion that there are people with special abilities, name Alice. Many of them are hiding the fact that they have alice and are living among us, as normal beings."Should i turn myself in?"mikan " no" hotaru
1. HI! I'm mikan sakura

SOO HEERE!! MY FIRST ChAPPIE!!! I was pissed off at my old one so yeA! HERE'S A NEW ONE ! its quite ( ONLY a little) similar to the old one!

please review.. i know you want to! :D

l

l

l

l

Ding.  
dang...

dong...  
dung...

Hi , i'm mikan sakura wearing a jacket on a hot Monday morning , i'm currently making my way to school .I'm late again and i'm still walking slowly down the streets of keira-town .  
Its packed with late students and people going off to work .Its not really an island , just a name some famous guy came up with ,while visiting .  
There's 2 high school here and 3 elementary schools, so to summarise everything , its a small town .

An old man walks beside me and say " not rushing to school , you are late you know ." He smiles ._busybody_ " why rush, when you know that no matter how fast you run , you will still be late " i smile back at him .He frowns and walks away grumbling about how teenagers are so lazy ._so now your day is ruin because of me_ " too bad old man" i whisper to myself .

I continue my walk and pass by the newspaper stand ." uncle joe " i greet the man and he hands me a free newspaper. " late again ? oh great!" he laughs " remind your grandpa about our fishing trip " . Good thing about my being my grandpa's grandchild , you will aways receive free things from his friends .

The front page of the news papers writes , " There are people with special abilities among us , be careful "..

I rub my eyes , special abilities .. have they found out about ALICE?I dropped the news paper, pick it up again and run back to uncle joe.

"whats this " i point. " The government say that there are people with special abilities among us , they can fly, make things move and even kill us easily .So scary isn't it" he shakes his head .

" the want to know where each and everyone of this people are " the old man from before answer me , "its dangerous for them to be near us ." he snaps his finger and continues " who knows , it could be you "

" uh- huh" i nod .  
" it could be "i laugh, sweatdrop . _what the heck, now the old man who called me a lazy pig is here for revenge ._I grab the news paper and walks off ,i need to tell hotaru about it .

* * *

I guess you must be thinking , " hotaru? the famous girl who went to oxford and the age of 13?" .. yess , she my bestfriend . How did i know her ? while , haha .  
I attended the same school as her " Alice academy ".The school was only for the gifted . Gifted? as in thoes crappy schools where they have all the smart ass there?  
Nope , this is for people with special abilities , name " alice" .I was one of them , i had the Nullification Alice , i'm able to cancle out any Alice that will harm me and my close ones . And after that i had the steal Alice , I'm able to steal any Alice , but hey! That will kill me if i use it too often and too much .

Now you must be thinking ," she what the hell am i doing here , since i have alice and there's a school for me to attend ?." ..AHAH , it is because of some shitty people who decided they want to rule the school and make use of us , that the school had to close down .I don't want to talk too much about it , its a long story .

And yess , you must have known about Natsume and ruka ..since the school closed down and we could all return to our homes . Grandpa got so worried and confused that he wanted to move away from everything. We were totally cut off from the Alice world , i lost contact with my friends. Except for dear hotaru ,she gave me a phone which i could contact her mentally by just pressing a button . There's a scanner on it so not anyone can use it , you can't have some weirdos communicating mentally with her right. Do i miss them , YEa like crazy

* * *

wait for the next one :D


	2. HELP!

..

SOO HERES CHAPTER 2!! hope you like it!

and yess , sometimes i get " brain jam" i can't seem to get any ideas! so if you have please tell me review this!!

l

l

l

l

I've reach school . Darm it , mr Shitsa is at the gate .

I love it that his name is " SHITSA " , it just feels like you are scolding him when you are not . No matter how hard you try to sound gentle and sweet , it just sounds plain stupid .

I walk towards the gate ." ARHH pain pain " i hold on to my stomach and runs into the school , just as i run pass him i got stopped .

" miss sakura , how many times were you late , and its not alittle late , its 30 mins late!! " he tries to give me a smile .

Its gross, his face is gross , when his frowning , smiling or just trying to smile , its still gross.

I tried my best to act sick , " its freaking pain sir ! The blood its dripping and dripping and dripping . I think i might overflow " i give him a pitiful face .

He frowns and shakes his head ." look miss sakura , you told me the same thing 2 weeks ago ,can you please remember that i am a biology teacher ."

CRAP , i forgot , i've used this trick 2 weeks ago . Good luck mikan sakura , detention again .

l

I sigh , my plan failed , detention today again , from now till breaktime

. But hey , the good thing about my school's detention teacher is that shes a dumbass . she's the kind of teacher that always end up teaching a class with half the class sleeping and the other half obsessed with just other things .

The school's principal got pissed off at the number of complains, that the other teachers are giving about her noisy classes , that she made her the detention teacher and the librarian.

I enter her detention class , smile at her and sat at the back of the class.

Some of the regular custormers are there already .

Ricky , the school football player who is only good in sports and have an IQ of 0.01 , grabs my newspaper as i passed by him .  
I roll my eyes , whatever he can have it . I sat down and took out my phone ( the one hotaru gave me) press the red button and try to communicate with her.

" hotaru... hotaru.." i shut my eyes and concentrate .

" what " she answers .Yes bingo she answers.

" have you heard that they found out about ALICE " i squeeze my phone .

" duhh , i was trying to stop them from doing that but it seems like someone is providing them with info"

" WHAT! then what should we do now ?"

" just don't turn yourself in "

" but they are searching every school for us "

" that, then i have no choice "

" okay ...hotaru"

" yes?"

" theres something strange about me"

" what now ."

" i seem to be really cold , even on a hot day"

" i'll comeby soon to check it out"

" alright ..hotaru "

" WHAT!AGAIN"

" i miss you "

" moron "

" what!! SO mean ... :( "

no answer " hello?"

no answer " HOTARU!!" i squeeze my eyes and hand to get signal.

Just then , the idiot ricky throws the newspaper at me ." what are you doing , trying to shit? shit not coming out ?thats why you stress out! "

i roll my eyes at his lame jokes.  
" just die moron " i pick up the newspaper .

" AHAHAH! i know you have the SHITTING alice AHAHAHAHA" he starts laughing. I glare at him , i know a guy with the shitting alice and his nice .

WHAT THE HECK .

l

l

l

end!! WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3 kay!


End file.
